Broken Hearts Lead to Broken Minds
by Fairytailanna
Summary: Natsu is still recovering from the torture of the past. As he grows older he seems to be slipping more into the abyss. Lucy and the others try desperately to save him from himself, but will it be enough? Can they save Natsu once and for all? Sequel to Grief Contains : mature situations and themes, along with possible triggers. Read at your own risk.


Hey ya'll this is the sequel to my story Grief. Um I uploaded it on my other account and such.

As always I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

Enjoy!

Drip, drip, drip.

The sound of tiny droplets of unfiltered water dribbled down into the tub of luke-warm pool surrounding the pinkette. His hair was tousled and freshly cut, reaching to his ears in height. It was slicked back with shampoo his wife bought. It was strawberry scented. Not particularly his favorite, well for him. He loved when his wife smelled like strawberries. It was almost as soothing as her own aroma. He picked up the bucket at the side of the porcelain tub and dumbed chilly water over his head. The sticky substance washed out and trailed down his chiseled chest. He had regained most of his muscle in the years he's been back home. He looked better than he had back then, better than he had _before_ then as well. He had well defined six pack and strong biceps. He legs gained some muscle as well. His skin had darkened back to his original tanned state. What was the most changed in the last six years however, was his facial complexion. His face was still its heart shaped, but his jaw was much more strong and tight. His emerald eyes seemed to brighten to a light green, and his nose became slimmer. His chin, lips, and the lower cheeks was covered in a five o'clock shadow and his lips pressed in a straight line. He rarely smiled anymore. It was something he could tell bothered his friends, but… he simply felt nothing. He faked smiles for them, but it only seemed to make them uncomfortable.

Was he simply not that likeable anymore?

Doubt had been clouding his mind for a while. He seemed personally stumped by this development. He was like before, right? He was better. At least that's what he thought. He stopped seeing Dr. Kavinsky three years ago. He felt no connection to the woman. Instead he was seeing a new psychologist. Dr. Annabel Dragneelia, certified psychologist and psychiatrist. He liked her much better, even considering her a _friend._ She was actually Fairy Tail's newest addition as well. A healer to all in Fairy Tail. She is very sweet and funny, but that's a story for later.

Thump, thump, thump.

The door creaked open and his blonde haired wife peeked into the master bathroom. Her chocolate eyes scanned around until they landed on his clean form in the now cooling water, sending a chill up his spine.

"Natsu, Nashi wants you" his wife breathed out, smiling gently at him. She was in her nightgown, the blue silk nightie hanging to her knees glowing in the dim light. Her creamy skin shimmered with moisturizer. His lips twitched up at the sight of her. Lucy was gorgeous.

"She does, does she? Night night kiss or bedtime story?" he asked, looking at his wife calmly. Natsu was a sucker when it came to his new family. He loved them a lot, and he couldn't possibly hurt them. They were his everything.

"Both" Lucy giggled as she walked into the dim lit room. He could fully see the outline of her perky breasts and curved figure. Her golden hair was braided down to her ankles. She had grown it out so she could donate it to charity. She'd be cutting it soon.

Strawberry and peaches swarmed the air and made his heart lift. Her scent was the best in all of Fiore. Nothing could compare.

Pushing himself up out of the bathtub his toned body shined with water droplets slivering down his body. He was less ashamed now, most of the scars from six years ago faded. The only noticeable one was on his shaft, but it wasn't very noticeable as it was when they found him. Lucy handed over him towels to dry him off, but he shook his head. Using all his strength he concentrated it on heating his body. The sprinkles of water dried up and he grinned to himself. His magic was better than it had been in years. His wife handed him his flame print boxers and black sweats, kissing his cheek.

After he dressed he walked out of his bathroom and bedroom and headed across the hall to his daughter's room. She had just turned six, and the little tyke was just like him as a child. She was wild, funny, happy, and cute. Her smooth pink hair came down to her shoulders and her brown eyes squinted slightly. She was just under three feet, small for her age, but feisty nonetheless. She was perfect.

Natsu entered her bedroom to see his little girl sitting up in her canopy bed, dressed in her pink nightgown. Her eyes lit up as he entered the room and she jumped excitedly up and down on the bed. She was holding her favorite book, Adventures of The Strongest Team, which was written by his wife, ironically.

"Daddy daddy! Mama said you'd read me the book! And give me night night kisses! You will right?" Nashi cried happily as Natsu sat down on the bed next to her. She snuggled up into his lap and shoved the novel in his face. "Of course Nash. Give Daddy a minute to get comfortable" he murmured as he grabbed the book from her.

"Which chapter princess?" he asked her. She pointed to the last one. Holding her close he skipped until page 506, the very last chapter.

" _Our Last Adventure"_

"It was cold upon reaching our destination, and the team was fed up with the task. Capturing 500 bandits! What did that even mean? My pink haired partner, Natsu-"

"That's you daddy!" Nashi interrupted, smiling up at her father. Natsu grinned at her and kept reading. Eventually they were at the last page.

"Even though the team only lasted a short time, it was the best experience I ever had. And it was all thanks to Natsu Dragneel" he finished, tucking Nashi into bed. He leaned in and gave a kiss to her forehead. He started to leave the bedroom, but before he could he heard his daughter's sleepy voice ask a question.

"What happened after that?"

Natsu stilled as memories flooded his mind. _Chains binding him, brushing his ankles. Daggers in his back. Blood dripping down his thighs. Screaming for help. Pain. Vile smells. Darkness._

"Daddy?" her little voice shook as she hid underneath the blankets. He shook his head and looked at her small form. He forced himself to smile and cautiously scratched his head.

"You were born and me and Mama got married" he replied, about to panic. He always dreaded questions like these.

"Okay Daddy. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Nashi" he whispered as he slipped out of the room. He walked across the hall and into his bedroom. Lucy was sitting up in bed, her nightie pushing up her breasts. He felt need. He needed her touch. He needed inside her. He needed comfort. As he crawled into bed he slipped under the blankets and pulled Lucy close to him and kissed her greedily. He was rough and forceful, tightening his grip on her. Lucy confusedly blinked up at him and opened her mouth. He plunged his tongue inside and devoured her shocked cry as he sighed into her mouth. His hips thrust against hers abruptly as he dug his nails into her flesh. She cried out and bit his lip, stopping the kiss. His glassy eyes looked at her and filled with shame. He released her and hit his head against the pillow.

"Natsu, do you need to talk?" Lucy asked, knowing this was his way of showing pain. In the past six years she'd been with him he seemed to be extremely aggressive during a sexual encounter with her only to find he was anxious and angry. He was still recovering, even she could see it. Torture and rape was hard to overcome. Lovingly she placed a hand on his chest and planted a sweet kiss to his lips. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer. Their noses bumped and teeth gnashed against each other trying to deepen it. They still had trouble with that stuff. Intimacy was something they loved, but something they needed to work on. She slipped off her nightgown above her head and laid it on the floor. She lowered herself so her breasts touched his hard chest, their nipples touching for a moment before she smooshes them on his chest, smothering it. He groans at the contact and draws his hands up to his wife's curvy body, his hands resting on her slender waist. His thumb draws circles on the skin as she moves her body up, her sitting on his upper chest, lace black panties close to his neck. She traced his face with her index finger and touched his lips. Honey brown eyes looked into virescent as he licked his chapped lips. Turning her body around she did a one eighty and looked down at his crotch. His pyjamas tented in the front. She gracefully pulled them down his hips slightly enough to just remove them from his erection. The " _dragon",_ as she put so eloquently, stood tall at seven inches, throbbing slightly as the vein pumped blood from base to tip. He was roughly five inches wide, always making it a pain for her to get adjusted. She pumped the erection, making him shudder out a moan. The tip had pre-cum leaking from the tip and dribbling down the sides. She turned her head to look at him, his mouth hanging open and eyes screwed shut in pain.

"What do you want?" she asked him softly, looking at him through hazy eyes. What _he_ wanted? Inside the tight throat of hers is what he wanted, but... he felt he didn't have much in him to do that tonight.

"P-pussy" he ground out, his eyes squinting open at her. She nods her head and faces her body towards him, pulling down her wet panties. He growls at the smell. He fucking felt like an animal, about to hunt down his prey. He watched as she lowered herself down on him, stuffing him inside her. He was surrounded by textures and wetness that made his eyes bulge out of his head every single time he felt it.

 _Holy shit! It's been waaaay to long._

He thrust up into her, making her groan as his tip touched her cervix. It hurts when he does that, but she puts up with it for him. He closed his eyes as she starts rocking back and forth, trying to lift her hips but finding it too much a pain in the ass to do. She rubs herself a little to make it more enjoyable for herself. After a few minutes Natsu couldn't take it anymore, and he flipped them around and started jackhammering into his blonde wife while hissing at the pressure. He kissed her lips as moans of " _Annnngh! Ha-harder!"_ slipped from his wifes mouth and her rubbed her clitoris roughly trying to make her feel good. He hadn't gotten her to climax in a few months (apparently women are only simulated from the _outside_ of their vagina's, not _in_ ) so he was determined to do just that. He felt her walls loosen around him, making it easier to slide in. Natsu licked her cheek and lapped at her neck, groaning as his thrusts became uneven. It wasn't like him to lose control so early, but he guessed he was out of practice or _something._

The woman below him began contracting and she screamed like a fucking banshee as she came. Not even a few moments after, he roared, coming inside her. His seed, or _semen_ , spurted inside her three times, the white ropes making her insides white and the rest splattering on his balls. He felt instant relief and gratification, at least that's what he told himself. He kissed her jaw a few times before slipping out and rolling over on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling, his penis going flaccid. He felt great, for the moment. As he heard his wife get up to go clean herself off, he felt empty, and almost angry. He glared at the ceiling in frustration.

 _Fucking won't stop the damn shit!_

" _Funny you're saying that. I rather live somewhere else than here"_

"So why don't you fucking go?" he retorts to nothing, staring up with sleep filled eyes.

" _Cause you won't let me"_ it replied, and he felt his eyes shut closed.

"Go away"

 _Go the fuck away, you stupid voices._


End file.
